Project Code Name "Fallen Star"
Main characters *Tobias The Hedgehog *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Sonic the hedgehog *Knuckles the echidna *Tails miles prower *Dillon *Octius The Hedgehog Warning! here's a tip, if you don't like dark things or blood or swearing. you best stay away. If you have a weak stomach or weakness when seeing blood, you best stay away. WARNING: this story contains graphic volience and language. viewer discretion is advised. Chapters chapter 1 chapter 2 chapter 3 chapter 4 chapter 5 chapter 6 chapter 7 chapter 8 chapter 9 chapter 10 ''Chapter 1- Dark Eruption'' Project Code Name " Fallen Star" disclaimer: I do not own the sonic world or its characters. Tobias the hedgehog belongs to me, sonicknucklesfan92. Dillon is owned by SniperAssassinX. this rp was enterly made out of nowhere. but it has many dark twists and turns. tune in for this grand dark adventure as many things unfold. ''' '''here's a tip, if you don't like dark things or blood or swearing. you best stay away. If you have a weak stomach or weakness when seeing blood, you best stay away. WARNING: this story contains graphic volience and language. viewer discretion is advised. Chapter 1: Dark Eruption Tobias The hedgehog, known as the cybernetic alien was resting against a patch of grass looking up at the sky, trying to relax his throbbing headache which was bugging him. He groaned, grabbing his head. Tobias sat up looking down to his feet and saw a flower, blooming before him. Looking at it, He went in, and reach for it, hold it in his hand staring at it. looking at the warm color flower made him think about his meaning in life. "grrruhhh....why is my head hurting?" Tobias asked himself grunting in pain. Trying to make the pain stop, He tried to breath slowly to ease the building pain that started to rise up rapidly. Tobias gasped in pain, the pain was growing quickly for him to think straight. The more his head ached and throbbed, the more he was getting irritated by the growing pain. with so much pain going through his head, his tentacles spang out from his body with a strong force that didn't make the pain any better. Tobias hissed in pain, groaning grew stronger than normal. Concern for the flower he held in his hand, he looked down to the flower in his hand, it wasn't crushed, it was still intact with its pedtals. Tobias slowly smiled knowing the flower wasn't broken. He then pulled himself up, looking at the flower, before changing his smile into a frail frown, suddenly leering at the flower. With his sudden change in tone he slowly crushed it with his hand, hearing the crushing sounds of the flower welting and dropped it. Tobias began dragging himself forward even with his headache that grew more and more painful for him to handle any longer. The pain struck again the more he walked forward he almost lost his footing, but he did threw up a bit of blood from the strong pain and tried to swallow it back down, before it came up again. He then gritted his teeth and continued to push himself forward, It seemed as if he changed his kindness into a raging beast, hating on life. A light wind blew overhead as the pedtals from the flower flew off into the wind. Tobias moved onward , struggling to keep himslef walking straight. However, his body was starting get more heavier. He could feel his legs starting to loose balance as if he was going numb or felt very exhausted. He then collasped on the ground, his eyes went out like a candle light and slowly, his eyes lids closed tightly shut, as if he was sleeping or fallen ill. Tobias's body lay motionless and stiff on the ground, with only a few patches of grass to soften his loud and heavy thump he made as he fell to the ground. -0- a few hours had passed by since tobias's suddenly collasp. Sonic and the gang were walking somewhere, until sonic spotted something on the ground ahead of them. They quickly recognized Tobias and ran towards him. noticing the small drapes of blood on tobias's mouth, they quickly moved in to see if he was alright. but no signs of sudden movement came from him or pluse. "Sonic, we better take him to see a doctor." Tails said looking very concerned. Amy looked very concern finding tobias in this shape. "Yeah, but away from eggman's reach." sonic replied, lifting tobias up, so he can be carried. "hm...he doesn't seem to be atacked or anything, no wounds. But something tells me this isn't good." knuckles said with a frown picking up tobias to be shouldered. "wuuhh.. and when did he feel so h-heavy?" Feeling a bit weighed down. Sonic chuckled at knuckles and smiled a bit. "heh, you losing strength knuckles? ....huh... he is feeling rather heavy.." He then noticed the weight starting to take effect. -- A young man, then approached the sonic crew. Dillon was his name and he was friends with the sonic cast for a while. Even made friends with Tobias, and arrived just in time. Dillon came up, tapping Knuckles's shoulder. Knuckles turned to see the youung man, appear which made him surprised. "Hey just was passing by and all, saw you guys and him, just thought I'd say: mind control might be what's gonna take in effect on him." Dillon said standing before the sonic gang. "Tobias doesn't look to good." amy said, giving a hand to sonic and knuckles holding one of his tentacles in her hands so they won't drag on the ground. "Oh? what makes you think that?" knuckles said with wonder looking at dilon who tapped his shoulder the first time. "You don't normally see a random cyborg-like hedgehog with wings and doc ock tentacles just randomly laying on the ground KO'd now do you?" dillon said walking behind them, giving amy a hand by holding another tentacle. sonic then looked to dillon and smiled. "Wll long time no see." Dillon responded back. "Same to you, big blue." Dillon said with a nod. Tails was in front of the group. He looked back at everyone holding a special device that was on his wrist. "There should be a hospital somewhere in mobuis." tails said pulling up a mini map that show mobuis's locations of places. suddenly amy let out a small whiney moan. "Ooohhh, why does he have these tentacles anyway?!" she huffed, trying to keep them up. sonic then turned his head to dillon while he walked forward. "So, what brings you here anyway dillon?" Dillon shruged, while helping keep the tentacles up. "I dont know, I may work with robots and such on my home world, but I can't say really, and not much else." Walking along keeping the same pace as everyone else. "Just been doing what i can do really." he continued. knuckles tried his best to keep tobias up, even though his feet dragged a bit. "whew, either he's this heavy or could be dead, i don't know. but he's heavy!" Knuckles said almost losing breath. "knuckles! don't talk like that!" amy said with worry. Dillon then spoke out loud. "I mean....I got one kid to take care of and such... rather not talk about it though because it's a sore subject..." he said sweating lightly. "huh? you said something dillon?" sonic asked looking back at him. "huh? oh, no. i'm just rambling off something else." dillon responded. -0- they walked for a good long hour which flet like there was no end. "Sonic, i see something in the distance. were getting close to the hospital." Tails said. "g-great, tails." sonic said, with a light smile, even though he was starting to get tired. ''-end of chapter 1-'' A/N: okay, i know this chapter is pretty short, but this is only the beginning. don't worry, there'll be more. ''Chapter 2- Hide and Seek'' Project Code Name " Fallen Star" disclaimer: I do not own the sonic world or its characters. Tobias the hedgehog belongs to me, sonicknucklesfan92. Dillon is owned by SniperAssassinX. this rp was enterly made out of nowhere. but it has many dark twists and turns. tune in for this grand dark adventure as many things unfold. ''' '''here's a tip, if you don't like dark things or blood or swearing. you best stay away. If you have a weak stomach or weakness when seeing blood, you best stay away. WARNING: this story contains graphic volience and language. viewer discretion is advised. Chapter 2: hide and seek Tails and the gang all appeared at the hospital's direction. it was 1 mile long to reach their desintation. Everyone seem to froze when they saw it in the distance. dillon cleared his throat as they all headed towards the build, which didn't take everyone, they can finally rest once they head inside. -- Once they headed to the outside entrance, everyone seem to have froze. Dillon look at everyone, noticing their sudden frezee. He then went towards everyone going to wave his face in front of sonic and co to get their attendtion. "Hey guys, what's up? you all are cold or something?' dillon asked, before sonic woke up and focused. Sonic looked at the door and lead knuckles with him to enter the building carrying tobias. The door had opened, which everyone entered it. But no one was there, not even at the front desk when they entered the dark hospital. "It looks dark in here..." sonic said, he can barely see anything, but the room wasn't completely pitch black, there was a very dim light lighting the room a tiny bit. "It looks desterted too." knuckles said looking around. Dillon and amy followed behind. dillon then used his other hand going to grip the hilt of his saber, cautiously walking to the hospital... Tails then started to press buttos on his small device. "Hmm... hold on you two." he said pressing a button on his device to shine some light. Tails then walked towards the front desk to see it empty, there was no signs of paper anywhere, but he found them scattered on the ground, rather than the desk itself. "This place does feel odd with no one around, but its a clean hospital." amy said, still holding onto tobias's tentacles. sonic wlked forward, placing tobias against a wall, knuckles followed. "There should be a light switch somewhere." He said blindly touching the wall and felt the switch and turned the switch on. soon the whole hispital lit up. Amy and dillon stood in the center while tails was looking at the computer. "I'll look around, you guys stay here." sonic said walking forward slightly, placing his hands on his hips. "knuckles, and amy, you watch toby and tails. Me and dillon will search the area." He said makig out a plan. Knuckles nodded, pumping his fists together. Amy nodded. "be careful." she said. Sonic nodded and ran ahead. Dillon following after sonic, was still gripping his saber's hilt, running along. "I've got your back!" dillon said as he and sonic came to a hallway. "hmmm.." Sonic said as he walked through the open hallway, looking around. "There's no windows." he said, feeling a bit isolated. "odd." dillon remarked and started to think. -- Tails was still messing with the computer, it seem to interest him. Tobias lay against the wall, resting. Knuckles and amy watched both sides of the room, to make sure nothing was to appear. -- Sonic walked more through the hallways and saw rooms. but they were empty. Dillon began to think to himself and dove into his thoughts. '' "when this is done, i'm checking on louie... maybe might play the hero for Xeno and the kids she has... oh who'm i kidding, she'd probably put a bullet in my head..." "geh..." '' He thought. since dillon wandered, he lost track of sonic and gasped. "great." he said and went forward to find sonic. Meanwhile, sonic was in a different part of the hallway, still looking around. "Hmm... this one's empty too. but what's odd, the machines seem to be working, maybe there is someone here?" sonic said looking at the montiers in the room fully active. sonic then stopped and turned to see dillon catching up to him. "What'd I miss?' dillon asked after catching his breath. "hmm... this doesn't look like someting eggman would do.. maybe this hospital was built to be worked by machines." sonic said. "ah..." dillon responded. "But I could be wrong.." sonic said thinking. -- Knuckles was checking the walls, and the corners of it, no one was in sight. amy then walked over to the other side of the room. Tails walked up to knuckles. "well this place is amazing, self controlled machines. but what bugs me is, it looks like someone is to be here but its empty." Knuckles looked at tails then to tobias. -- Sonic and dillon walked onward checking each room, they all seem to be up and running. before dillon spoke entering the hallways again. "I'm betting a few things, sonic." dillon said with a small pause before responding. "One: it's a trap, and two: we probably fell for it." He continued. Sonic then thought about it before responding. "This place just feels.... odd, as if... it was bulid here, these machines. But it looks like all the supplies are here, within this room." he continued walking in. He then growled. "grrr... you might be right, though." "But i can't find any trace of eggman's head or hands on this place at all." sonic said walking forward and stepped on the floor to get to the supplies. -- Knuckles then turned to check on tobias, and looked to tails who was going over his data he collected. "Tails, can you find anything?" Knuckles asked. tails didn't respond too fast. -- "Maybe he's wised up and playing it like any other villain that's smart: not showing his mark." Dillon suggested. sonic looked at dillon, then back to the spot where he saw the supplies and headed towards it.. -- "I'm looking through the data files and... i can't find anything odd with this place." tails said with a smile. "Great, lets take tobias to a bed, he's looking worse and worse." knuckles said picking up tobias on his shoulder. Tails nodded. -- "hmm.... maybe---- if so, its giving me chills." sonic said with a shudder hugging himself. "sigma's done this kinda thing before." dillon said out loud to sonic, which sonic didn't understand what dillon meant. but walked forward, not noticing anything odd with the room. -- "Yeah, lets go." tails said ready to lead the way. Just then the lights went out and the room lite a dim blue color. "I can't see anything." knuckles said. tails tried to get his light back on, but it was jammed. -- "oh look, new lights... im calling trap right now." dillon said noticing the whole room darkened, but a blue light dimmed through. sonic, was one step closer to the supplies and reached for it. -- meanwhile, tails and knuckles were standing close to make sure they didn't lose one another. Tobias was held firmly. Then all of a sudden the floor between tails, knuckles, and tobias, disappeared. the three fell down into the black hole that appear out of nowhere. Tails and Knuckles let out a loud scream, as they fell deep within th e hole and disappeared. amy ran towards the hole and saw them fall down, she tried to go after but the floor closed, before her to fast. ''-end of chapter 2-'' A/N: oh no! tails, knuckles and tobias! what going to happen now? what's going on?! find out in the next chapter! ''Chapter 3- No Way Out'' Project Code Name " Fallen Star" Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic world or its characters. Tobias the hedgehog belongs to me, sonicknucklesfan92. Dillon is owned by SniperAssassinX. this rp was enterly made out of nowhere. but it has many dark twists and turns. tune in for this grand dark adventure as many things unfold. ''' '''here's a tip, if you don't like dark things or blood or swearing. you best stay away. If you have a weak stomach or weakness when seeing blood, you best stay away. WARNING: this story contains graphic volience and language. viewer discretion is advised. Chapter 3: No way out '' '' "What worries me is how Xeno and Hawking are doing... and where willow was... oh god she didn't die did she??" he thought to himself once again before snapping back to reality. Suddenly Dillon heard screaming coming across the hospitial "Anyone hear the screaming?" He asked sonic who was still in the room. Sonic gasped and turned. "I take it back! this place is becoming a haunted fun house!" he said to dillon before trying to get something useful to help tobias. Dillon looked over his shoulder, towards sonic. "Know how I called it being a trap?" He then ran off to find the source of the screaming, hoping if sonic were to follow him. Sonic shook his head at dillon before opening the box of supplies. it was empty. -- Amy cried out in horror. "Tails! Knuckles! Tobias!" she then summoned her hammer, slamming down hard on the floor, hoping to break though. But the floor wouldn't break! Dillon then arrived into the front entrance where he saw amy hitting thee floor with all her might. She was crying, trying to break through, but it was only making the floor rumble. "Let me try! before you wind up, smashing us." Dillon said pushing amy back. -- Sonic then heard something as his ear twitch by a sound of a door closing behind him. Sonic then saw the door from the room he entered close down shut. Sonic ran but he was too late, and he saw he was trapped. He glared seeing there was no way out. Sonic then felt the floor beneth him move by itself and he was pulled under into another room, it was a dome shape round room. -- Dillon activates out his saber, which glowed a bright green, and then thrusted it downward into the floor where amy was banging, and started to carve a huge ciricle to knock down. Before he could complete it, the floor moved! Dillon quickly pulled out his saber from the floor. "Oh that's great!" He said surprised. Amy then moved towards dilon with her hammer ready to hit him. Dillon moved out of the way as amy swung her hardest, making the floor break. "Tails, Knuckles! can you hear me?!" she shouted out to the darkness. "If I was in .exe right now, I'd be conway twitty... and im not." He said within his thoughts. Amy awaited a response, but nothing came out. It was only silence... Both dillon and amy couldn't bare to think what might of happened. "Tails! Knuckles!" Amy cried a little more louder, once again. Dillon got his saber out again and place it over the floor that broke, to find a hole. It was very dark and looked to be no signs of life. Amy called out again. Knuckles and Tails started to wake up from their high drop. Dillon then looked to amy. "how heavy is that hammer anyway?" he asked. Amy blinked. "hmm..I have no idea." -- "Ouch....my head." Knuckles groaned, waking up from the drop as he sat up. Tails groaned as well. Tails then looked up to see dillon and amy above. "Dillon! amy!" he cried out, to get their attention. Dillon and amy looked down the hole to see the floor with tails and knuckles inside it. "We're on our way!" dillon said, responding back to Tails's call. He noticed the high drop. "That is, if we can get there..." -- Meanwhile, sonic spined dashed into the wall of the room he was, only to find himself in another room, with the same dome. "grr. what kind of a hospital is this?!" sonic said for once starting to shake with fear. sonic then heard his voice echo back to him. It felt cold and frightening to hear your voice echo and he was alone. -- Dillon then looked to amy once again. "Do me a favor, and smash that wall near by." he said. "As hard as you can." Amy understood and started to swing her hammer. "I have a feeling sonic's behind there." Amy swung hard again. "Keep hitting it!" Dillon said. Amy continued. -- Sonic looked around more fearful, this time more shaken then usual. He felt cold near his spine, the more he felt trapped within a small room. "E-eggman, if this is a trick! s-show yourself!" Sonic said, shaking like a leaf, scared to think eggman was about to approach him any second now. His panic breathing was not making the silence get any better, but worse. -- Dillon then ran back to the hole and shouted to tails and knuckles. "Try to make it back up as best you can!" He called. "Okay!" Tails said. amy, then swung the last, as the wall shattered, sonic tried to get a better picture, and saw a hole through the wall, he couldn't make out the shapes. -0- Tails nodded, looking at knuckles. "Okay, Knuckles lets get tobias.." He ran ahead towards the hole, to carry knuckles, but waited for him to get tobias. -- Dillon walked up to sonic, grabbing him by his sholders and shook him, yelling at the blue hedgehog "GET A GRIP, HERO!" "Right.... ! uh... tails." Knuckles said, his voice suddenly grew nervous. "what, knuckles?" Tails asked turning a bit quick do to knuckles's voice. -0- "Oh, whew.. its just you guys." Sonic said, with a sheepy grin, sweating a bit as dillon let him go. "This has eggman written all over, if not, someone else then." Dillon said. "sonic!" cried amy as she jumped into his arms. Sonic felt her tight hug and blinked, looking at amy. "I know its probably eggman..if not... someone else? Sonic responsed as if repeating dillon's sentence. "Like maybe its that guy tobias and his friend know." Thinking to ristar. He shrugged, before hugging himself. "I don't know...but for once, I'm spooked." Sonic continued. '' '' "I'm starting to be my old self again... somewhat...." Dillon thought to himself again. "You? spooked? of what? ghosts? dude we're not in a haunted mansion." Dillon said looking to sonic, and amy. "and last I recall, it was still daytime outside..." He continued. "Yeah, yeah. but this place was run by king boo boom, I'll let everyone know, or knuckles, really since he dealt with ghosts." Sonic said waving his hand as if brushing dillon off. Dillon remained slient and mutters, to himself. "I was referencing something else..." '' '' "So if it was run by this ghost king? get the ghost busters... oh wait they retired..." He said out loud. "wait! get luig- no... he only did that to save mario... twice..." ' He said thinking. '' Sonic looked at dillon with an awkarded expression, but he chuckled. -0- "Where is tobias?! Knuckles said looking through the scraps of broken tubes and anything else that was machine like. Tails gasped a bit. "Uh Oh." -0- Dillon facepalms, thinking out loud to himself again. "Then again. It's not like this place is inhabited by a ghost girl who's obsessed with werewolves and two incompetent male ghosts that suck at scaring." Amy and Sonic looked at dillon. -- "Knuckles we better go up, I don't like the dark...and it feels like the walls are closing in." Tails shuddered looking at knuckles who was still digging through the scrap to find tobias. No luck. -0- Dillon then looking at sonic, a bit dumbfounded. "That totally happened to you, didn't it?" he asked. Sonic eyebrowed dillon. "don't remind me..." he groaned. "Oh my god. That did happen to you!" Dillon said with laughter. Sonic didn't like the way dillon reminded him of what happened in his past and spoke. "One time." He said pointing with his finger to dillon. "ONE time!" Dillon calmed himself down and smiled lightly. "it was halloween wasn't it?" Sonic groaned again slumping forward. "Uhhhhooo.... I swear, being like that, made me cringe." -0- "We can't leave tobias down here, we gotta find him! Who knows, he could be even worse!" Knuckles said, still searching, before Tails grabbed his arm to stop knuckles from getting himself dirter. "Your right, Knuckles. but, we promised dillon we go up to the top to meet up with him and sonic." tails said with a slight frown. Knuckles looked at him and got up, dusting himself off and waited tails to life him up. However they didn't have much time as the hour struck midnight, they knew tobias would get worser and worse, if they take too long, death will come. -0- Dillon pats sonic on the shoulder. "Hey if it happens again, I'm tagging along." He said with a smile. "Anyway back on subject... I think something's keeping fred and velma down." he countined referring to knuckles and tails. Sonic and co walked out of the broken wall into the room where amy and dillon went through and were at the spot where the hole was. "Did you find them?" Sonic asked, following behind dillon and amy. Amy looked at sonic and nodded. Dillon walked over towards the hole and points over to it. "Jenkies!" He said. "Your one strange guy dill." Sonic said, before running forward, jumping to the hole. "Nah, I'm just a deadpan snarker." Dillon said following sonic. "Allez oup!" flipping down into the hole. Amy followed behind. -- "But he has to be somewhere in here, he couldn't just vanish!" Tails said, getting ready to lift knuckles. "He's not anywhere in here." Knuckles said. "You think he's be taken?!" Tails said with a shock experssion, ready to fly up, but stopped hearing something land. Knuckles got tails's grip off and got ready to fight. '''-end of chapter 3-'' ''A/N: Oh no! with tobias missing, how are they going to help him now?! Find out in the next chapter!''' '' '' ''Chapter 4- The search for Tobias (Coming soon) ''Chapter 5- Dark Twist'' ''Chapter 6- Memories beyond the Glass'' ''Chapter 7- Deep Ambition'' ''Chapter 8- Eggman's Dark Smile'' ''Chapter 9- Dillon's Battle/Race for the Cure'' ''Chapter 10- Happy endings/Tobias's Gift'' Art Gallery dr eggman ivo robotink.png|eggman- dr. ivo robotink- current look sonic and knuckles and tobias.png|sonic and knuckles and tobias- taking him to the wall to be rested against Trivia *The fallen star series ties within the rebuild series as well of being non canon. It is stated that the series itself is a "dream" or an alternate reality. *Tobias is dying from a sickness that can't look to be cured for his type. *the fallen star series becomes a 3 parter series later on. Music Theme Category:Stories